


Be Careful

by SecondSilk



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anger, Comment Fic, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddy/Wilson-ish House/Wilson, just a random day at the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Careful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallen_Arazil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fallen_Arazil).



He'd said it as a joke. Lisa knew that.

"Unless you want to make out," and slight curve of his body. But a joke. And she didn't. Not at all. Except that it was James, and he was a friend and she'd heard the stories. Also, it was not something House could hold against her, and everyone else would believe it was just a rumour he started.

She'd never have admitted it to anyone, but she took the lift to his floor and walked into his office without knocking. He wasn't there. His briefcase was sitting on his couch, but he was absent. Lisa sighed. She wondered if she there was anything she could say to get him away from House without arousing House's suspicions. 'Or arousing them in just the right way,' she thought and quickly dismissed.

Still, she left James's office and walked straight through House's conference room and stopped at his door. The blinds were closed and she wasn't sure why he might be hiding when she had no real reason to seek him out.

She sidled along the wall until she came to a gap she peer through.

James was there, of course. And it seemed as though he was arguing with House. They were facing off, feet appart and watching each other closely. House's hand was gripping his cane tightly, and James was gesturing wildly, pacing the office. Cuddy held her breath when House raised his cane and put it on his desk. She couldn't hear them; if they were angry, they were quiet about it.

Whatever House said caught James's attention. James froze, staring at House with an expression between horror and awe. He dropped his hands to his sides. Then, as Cuddy watched wide eyed, he cross the room House, cupped his jaw and kissed him.

House was obviously surprised, because his hands flailed, trying to grab onto something. But he didn't pull away, and James didn't let him go. Eventually House's hands settled on James's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Cuddy forced herself to breathe. Then to step away from the glass. She hadn't actually come up here for any reason, anyway. So she could leave without anyone knowing that she had been there.

Next time she would just barge into House office. And whatever happened would happen.


End file.
